1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floral table, especially to a foldable floral table.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
For decoration, potted plants, flower arrangements and the like are placed in houses, in offices or outdoors. Potted plants and flower arrangements are often placed on conventional floral tables to display the plants and flower arrangements and expose live plants conveniently to sunlight. A conventional floral table comprises a tabletop and a stand. The stand connects securely to the tabletop to support the tabletop and stands on the ground. Potted plants, flower arrangements and the like are displayed on the tabletop. However, a conventional floral table occupies a fixed volume and is not easy to stow and transport.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a foldable floral table to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.